Cinder's Third Chance (A Change In Fate Book 1)
by Dianacutie99
Summary: A reincarnation isn't enough for Cinderpelt. What happens when she gets a second chance at her own life? Will she get hit by the monster, live her dream with Firestar? This is my first story, so please, no flames! Rated K , but it has some romance.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A dark gray she-cat sat down next to a blue-gray cat.

"Cinderpelt, you know that your fate could've been different. It wasn't your fault that Tigerstar ruined it. Whitestorm, Yellowfang, and I have decided something that would change your after life," The blue-gray she-cat announced.

"Bluestar, what is it?" Cinderpelt asked.

"We will give you a second chance. Not re-incarnation, but an ability to re-live your life, change it," Bluestar whispered.

"Will I remember this life I had?" Cinderpelt asked.

"No. That will ruin your other life. This is for your good," Bluestar replied.

"What about Cinderheart? Will that make her go away?" Cinderpelt cocked her head in curiosity.

"Ah, it depends. It all depends on fate. Fate... is very complicated. For example, in the fate you'll be creating, things will be different than the fate you were once in. Each cat only remembers one fate, most only live in one fate, but some, like you, go into a different fate. The cats that fade? A different fate," Bluestar answered.

"So Spottedleaf went into another fate instead of being gone forever?" Cinderpelt seemed excited of this.

"Mmm... Yes, I suppose she did. Perhaps you'll meet her, perhaps you won't. But you aren't fading. You'll experience what all faded cats do, though,"

Cinderpelt turned to see a firey circle appear in front of her.

"Is that... The portal to another fate?" Cinderpelt asked nervously.

"Yes. Now, it is time. Be safe, make a better fate!" Bluestar called.

"Okay," Cinderpelt sighed, and leapt into the portal, bright tongues licking at her fur.

She disappeared to leave Bluestar alone, standing in the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Cinderkit! Wake up!" Brackenkit yelled, jumping on Cinderkit.

Cinderkit was excited. That day was her apprentice ceremony! She found herself looking into bright amber eyes.

"Brackenkit, Cinderkit, You'd best be on your greatest behavior, understand?" Frostfur meowed sternly.

Cinderkit rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do!" Cinderkit bounded out of the den.

"I'm gonna be an apprentice!" She shouted.

Fireheart stared at her proudly. _I wonder if he'll be my mentor_, Cinderkit thought.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the high-rock!" Bluestar yowled.

Cinderkit couldn't wait. She bounded over to the high-rock and sat down, shaking in excitement.

"Cinderkit, Brackenkit," The blue-gray leader called.

_Who'll be my mentor? Hopefully Fireheart!, _Thought Cinderkit.

Bluestar put her icy blue gaze on Cinderkit.

"Cinderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Fireheart. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you," Bluestar announced.

_Yes!_, Cinderpaw thought happily.

"Brackenkit, you have also reached the age of six moons, so it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brackenpaw. Your mentor will be Graystripe. I hope he will pass down all he knows onto to you," Bluestar went on.

"Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw!" Cheered on the Clan.

"Cinderpaw," Cinderpaw couldn't hold in her excitement, and murmured her new name.

The others stared at her in dismay, but left the high-rock anyways.

"Meeting dismissed!" Shouted Bluestar.

"Cinderpaw, why did you break the ritual?" Brackenpaw asked her.

"I just couldn't help it! I was too excited..." Came the stressed reply.

"Aw, I guess it doesn't matter. I just hope that Graystripe and Fireheart take us on a tour," Brackenpaw bounded ahead.

"Okay!" Cinderpaw followed him to their mentors.

"And this is the lake separating our territory from RiverClan," Fireheart summed up.

"Ooh! It's frozen over! Wanna play?" Cinderpaw suggested.

"A warrior hasn't tested it out yet," Fireheart warned, but Cinderpaw ignored him.

_What a grum- Ah!_, Cinderpaw thought to be interrupted by a strange "Crack!"

Before she knew it, Cinderpaw was falling through frozen water, her thoughts clouded. _StarClan, please don't take me!_ She thought.

"Cinderpaw!" She heard a muffled call.

Before she could close her eyes, she felt teeth on her scruff. _Graystripe?_

Cinderpaw was lifted up, but Graystripe was still under the ice.

"Cinderpaw, over here! He can help himself!" Fireheart called to her.

Cinderpaw raced away from the ice, and saw a sleek silver she-cat with Graystripe. RiverClan!

"Cinderpaw! Are you okay?" Spottedleaf asked frantically.

"Yes, thanks to Graystripe. I think he might have a cold," Cinderpaw nodded her head thankfully.

"Okay. Graystripe, you'd better come here. I need to get you some lavender. Maybe even some honey, if you agree to swallow it," The pretty tortoiseshell disappeared into her den.

"Cinderpaw, Would you like to share a mouse with me?" Fireheart called to her.

_Boy, would I!_ Cinderpaw thought. Instead, she shook her head.

"Nah. I'm not hungry. I could settle for a nap, really," She muttered.

Fireheart looked hurt, but that was the truth. Cinderpaw really was tired.

"G'night!" She shouted.

Cinderpaw padded gently to her new den, and realized that she hadn't made a nest yet. She sighed, and curled up on the cold, hard ground.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!**

**Sorry, I haven't done this in the other chapters, but-**

**Cinderpaw: (Inturrupts) *sings the Nyan Cat song***

**Fireheart: Cinderpaw! Lay off the crazy potion!**

**Cinderpaw: *shoves potion in Fireheart's mouth***

**Cinderpaw and Fireheart: *Eyes turn rainbow and do Caramel Dansen***

**Yellowfang: *joins in and does Caramel Dansen next to them***

**Yellowfang, Cinderpaw, Fireheart: Dianacutie99 does not own Warriors!**

Chapter 2

"Cinderpaw, you are not going to the Thunderpath for Bluestar," Fireheart said sternly.

_Yes, I am! _Cinderpaw thought. Instead, she shook her head angrily.

"Fine. But she's leader! Some cat has to meet Tigerclaw," Cinderpaw padded to a tunnel.

For some reason, she could smell Graystripe's scent. She ran through the brambles when her mentor wasn't looking, and ran through the snowy forest.

"Cinderpaw?" Tigerclaw looked surprised.

"Well, what did you want to tell Bluestar?" Cinderpaw asked.

Tigerclaw backed up onto the Thunderpath. Too late did he hear the monster come roaring in his way.

"Tigerclaw!" Cinderpaw yelped.

Cinderpaw felt, for some strange reason, that she shouldn't pull him out of the way, and she didn't. The dark brown tabby was run over by the large creature's big black paws.

"Tigerclaw!" Cinderpaw called again.

She dragged his body away from the Thunderpath, and heaved him to camp.

"Cinderpaw, that could've been you!" Fireheart's eyes were wide as an owl's.

"Well, it wasn't! Instead, it was our deputy, Tigerclaw!" Cinderpaw spat. "Don't you care about him?"

Fireheart didn't say anything. He looked as though he knew something no cat else did, and disappeared into the medicine cat den.

"Cinderpaw! You're okay!" Spottedleaf ran out of her den once Fireheart came out, no doubt finished telling her what had happened.

"Yes, but... Tigerclaw's obviously not," Cinderpaw dragged Tigerclaw's non-moving body into sight.

"Oh, what's the big deal?" Asked a rough voice.

A dark gray she-cat pulled herself out of the elders den. _Yellowfang!_ It was a frill to see the grumpy she-cat's orange gaze.

"I was nearly run over by a monster. Tigerclaw took the damage," Cinderpaw said, all enthusiasm drained.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Yellowfang snorted. "We'll need a new deputy,"

Spottedleaf and Fireheart exchanged glances, though Cinderpaw didn't pay much attention. She was too steamed about the dark gray elder's arrogance.

"I thought you cared about ThunderClan!" Cinderpaw spat.

Yellowfang gave an amused pur.

"Of course I do! Tigerclaw was always fear-less, claws unsheathed, hungry for a fight. I'm actually sort of glad he is no longer deputy,"

Cinderpaw was truly angry, now.

"How can you be proud that a cat just died?" She screeched.

Fury rose up like bile in her throat.

"I am not! I just really hoped he never became leader from the moment Lionheart died. I would rather die than call him Tigerstar," Yellowfang padded to the fresh-kill pile, obviously done speaking.

"Well, Cinderpaw, you'd better get some rest. I need to say that Bluestar lost a life," Spottedleaf sighed.

"_What_?" Fireheart gasped.

He obviously knew something that no cat else did. Well, Spottedleaf was an exception.

"I know. Well, she's not sick anymore. I'd better break ;the ice to her about Tigerclaw,"

And just like that, the pretty tortoiseshell padded away from the clearing.

"I'm famished, and don't forget to mention exhausted," Cinderpaw complained.

"Well, eat and sleep," Fireheart mumbled.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the high-rock!" Bluestar's voice awoke Cinderpaw.

She scrambled to her paws and dashed to the meeting.

"It has come to my attention that Tigerclaw was hit, and killed, by a monster. It is time for a new deputy," Bluestar announced.

Many cats gasped, and Goldenflower gave a muffled cry. Cinderpaw noticed that her belly has swollen. Was she pregnant?

"I say these words before StarClan, so that our former deputy may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan shall be..." Bluestar hesitated. "Whitestorm,"

The cats cheered his name, Cinderpaw joining late. She was so sure Fireheart was going to be made deputy! A shocked Whitestorm was sitting near the high-rock, his yellow eyes wider than an owl's.

"Meeting dismissed!" Bluestar called, leaping down from the rock.

"Wait!" Goldenflower called. "I'd like to ask to move to the nursery. It's obvious to see that I need to,"

"Who's the father?" Asked Frostfur, who had gray hairs flecking her muzzle.

"T-Tigerclaw," Goldenflower looked at her paws sadly.

"Well, at least he'll be able to watch from StarClan," Cinderpaw attempted to make the pale gold she-cat smile.

Instead, she just hung her head and sobbed. Cinderpaw knew immediately that she wasn't welcome, and left.


	4. Chapter 3

**I need help for Cinderpaw's warrior name! Should it be Cinderpelt, or something else? Please add your suggestion any review you might do. BTW, you can't do Cinderflame. That one had plans...**

Chapter 3

Cinderpaw woke up to a shout.

"Fireheart, what is this?" Bluestar demanded.

Cinderpaw scrambled to her paws and dashed to what was happening. Fireheart had dropped a fluffy white kit at his paws.

"M-My, ah, sister, Princess had her first litter... I told her about the Clans, and she wanted her first born to be here," Fireheart stammered.

"And...?"

"Well, I couldn't say no... And we need more cats in ThunderClan..."

"Fine. We'll need to see if any of the queens will take him in, first,"

Fireheart looked relieved at the same time stressed. He probably never thought of the young fluff-ball needing a mother!

"Goldenflower...?" He called.

"What?" Came the answer.

The pale gold queen came into the clearing.

"We have a motherless kit. Will you take him in?" Fireheart asked politely.

With one look at the white kit, Goldenflower's eyes glazed.

"Yes, I will. I'll take him. Shall I name him as well?" Goldenflower meowed.

"Sure," Bluestar replied.

"His name will be... Cloudkit," Goldenflower took the young kit's scruff and pulled him to the nursery.

"Now, I would like Fireheart to start a hunting patrol," Bluestar announced.

"Graystripe, Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw... Where's Graystripe?" Fireheart announced.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Spottedleaf exited her den.

"Well, in that case, Sandstorm," Fireheart said the name in so much affection, Cinderpaw felt jealous.

Once all the cats have gathered, they left.

"Beat you to the Sunningrocks!" Brackenpaw claimed.

"If it's possible!" Cinderpaw meowed as she dashed to the rocks.

The two cats saw something they never expected.

"G-Graystripe?" Fireheart stammered.

The gray tom's tail was twined with a silver she-cat's, who had RiverClan scent all over her.

"I- Uh," Graystripe obviously didn't know what to say.

"Traitor!" Brackenpaw ran away.

"No!" Graystripe started, but it was too late.

"I don't know what to tell you about this. I thought I told you to stop moons ago!" Fireheart looked angry.

"You knew about this!" Cinderpaw spat.

"I'm sorry. I thought he'd stopped!" Fireheart's gentle green gaze calmed Cinderpaw, as it always did.

"Fine," Cinderpaw couldn't stop the affectionate pur from showing in her voice.

Sandstorm looked at Cinderpaw harshly, as if to say,_Lay off of him! He's mine!_

"Fireheart, why don't we just keep hunting and ignore them?" The pale ginger she-cat asked, her voice smooth as silk.

"No. Something needs to be done,"

Fireheart stood at the spot.

"Cinderpaw and Sandstorm. You leave and I'll sort this out,"

Cinderpaw ran with her mentor's most likely future-mate to camp.

"Knowing my mentor, he'll do an excellent job," Cinderpaw purred.

"Yeah. Like you have a chance," Sandstorm snorted.

"Lay off him! He obviously likes me. I didn't bully him about being a kittypet, and I never will," Cinderpaw spat.

Sandstorm looked like she was scratched on the nose.

"He doesn't seem to like you, considering he sent you away,"

"He sent you away, too,"

Cinderpaw ran faster to be away from the spoiled cat.

_What if he _doesn't _like me?_ The thought haunted Cinderpaw. _Of course he does!_

"Cinderpaw, would you share this vole with me?" Fireheart asked.

"Sure. I'm famished," Cinderpaw padded next to the orange tom.

She took a small bite, and heard a pur from her mentor.

"I... Need to ask you something," Fireheart claimed.

"Anything,"

"When you're a warrior... Will you be my mate?" Fireheart whispered in Cinderpaw's ear.

_Yes!_ She thought. She had been waiting for this moment since she argued with Sandstorm.

"I- Uh... Of course!" Cinderpaw stammered.

It took a lot to keep from yowling in happiness.

"Great! It should only be a few moons left for you to wait,"

"Thank goodness. I was starting to think I'd never become a warrior!" Cinderpaw breathed.

"If you want me to, I'll give you your assessment early," Fireheart promised.

"Please do. I can't wait to be with you," Cinderpaw ached to twine her tail with Fireheart's.

"I will, then,"

Cinderpaw wasn't hungry anymore. The happiness had robbed her of her appetite.

"You can have the rest of the vole. It takes too much to keep me from yowling to StarClan in happiness," Cinderpaw laughed.

"Okay,"


	5. Chapter 4

**Mistywing's suggestion of Cinderpool won! Congrats. Now, please suggest other events. I have a small case of writer's block. Please review and enjoy! BTW, sorry for how long this took. Again, review and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Cinderpool! Brackenfur!" The Clan chanted.

Cinderpool was most likely purring like a mouse-brain. She and her brother had both passed the assessment, though it was probably because Graystripe didn't give the assessment: Fireheart did.

Whitestorm had been killed in a war with RiverClan. The Clan was still grieving over his death, but Fireheart was new deputy in his place. Once the ceremony was over with, Cinderpool decided to talk with Fireheart, her former mentor and future mate. Sandstorm was glaring at her, daring Cinderpool to make a move. Little did she know that Cinderpool didn't: Fireheart was the one to make a move, and Cinderpool accepted.

"Cinderpool!" Fireheart congratulated her.

Cinderpool wanted to ask a question. A question that had been bothering her since she passed the assessment.

"Fireheart, are you sure you choose me over Sandstorm? You obviously like her, too," She looked at her gray paws.

"Oh, Cinderpool, of course I am! I only love three cats in my life, who are you, Sandstorm, and Spottedleaf. I am, of course, disappointed that Spottedleaf can't take on a mate, but you never bullied me about being a kittypet, and you don't have a brother who did. I choose you," Fireheart assured her.

Cinderpool sighed happily, relieved. She'd been afraid that he liked Sandstorm since he'd rescued Cinderpool and her brother as kits. Well, more like once he began showing affection for her. Even Frostfur was fond of him!

"Well, do you wish to tell Bluestar?" Fireheart asked.

"No, I think we should give it at least another day. Otherwise, it would sound fishy,"

"Fishy as RiverClan?"

Cinderpool forgot to stifle her pur.

"Well, also to cut poor Sandstorm some slack," Cinderpool was thinking elsewise.

_To let Sandstorm brag about how Fireheart is supposedly wrapped around her paw. She's never guess that he's wrapped around _my _paw,_ She thought gleefully.

"Well, I should start standing with Brackenfur. For the, you know, vigil," Cinderpool stammered, breaking away from her mate.

She glared at Sandstorm as she came into view. _Little do you know,_ She thought, _But he's _mine. _Make a move, and it'll be your last,_

"Brackenfur, Cinderpool, time for the vigil," Bluestar called.

Cinderpool sat silently. She was trying not to burst.

"May I sit with them?" Fireheart asked.

Sandstorm and Graystripe looked at him in shock and disbelief, but Graystripe seemed to understand. Well, not the true reason, but he asked if he could join, too. After all, Brackenfur was his apprentice.

Bluestar took a deep breath.

"I suppose it shouldn't be too abnormal. Yes, you may join your apprentices,"

Fireheart sat next to Cinderpool.

Little did they know that the night they were about to witness was going to be the longest yet.

"Darkstripe, what're you doing near Bluestar's den?" Fireheart questioned, seeing the dark tabby inching near the leader's den.

"Something Tigerclaw never got to do," He replied gruffly.

Fireheart's green gaze turned darker than it was.

"Don't you hurt a hair on her pelt!" He growled.

But he was too late.

Cinderpool heard her leader screech,"Darkstripe, what're you doing?"

Then a cry. Fireheart and Graystripe ran off to see the commotion, but again, they were too late. Blood splattered the ground close to the opening, and Fireheart gave a battle cry, toppling over Bluestar's murderer.

"No, Bluestar!" Cinderpool screeched.

She couldn't help but run to see what had happened.

"Darkstripe, how could you?!" Cinderpool shouted.

She flung herself on top of the dark tom.

"I'll kill you just as easily as I killed her," He warned.

He wiggled from under Cinderpool, clawing her, getting too close to her throat...

"No!" Fireheart screeched.

He took Darkstripe's throat in between his claws, flinging him away from Cinderpool. She gasped, surprised at Darkstripe's wickedness.

"You won't kill her like you did my leader!" Fireheart growled.

Blood welled up on Darkstripe's throat.

"Should I kill you or abandon you?"

Cinderpool gasped again. She never expected to see her mate, her love so... So... So murderous!

"I guess the best choice would be to kill me for the life I took... If you weren't such a soft kittypet," Darkstripe spat.

Fireheart let go, but yelled at the others,"Leave. I'll deal with this,"

And with that, Cinderpool ran away, worried. Surely Fireheart could deal with this... But could Cinderpool?


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about Bluestar's death. Well, no, not really. Anyways, I'm trying to find a way to separate the paragraphs. Any suggestions if what I did doesn't work?**

***Takes a large gulp of the crazy potion***

**Enjoooy the Stoooryah!**

***Sings opera***

Chapter 5

"Fireheart, can I go with you to the moonstone?" Cinderpool asked.

Since the small battle with Darkstripe (who has been killed for his deed), Cinderpool couldn't stand one moment without her mate.

Spottedleaf rolled her eyes.

"I tell you, you're like a weed. Impossible to pull away from Fireheart!"

Cinderpool sighed. Was she really that bad?

"Well, I don't care. May I?" Cinderpool tried again.

"I don't see what harm there may be. Just try not to do anything mouse-brained,"

Spottedleaf was Cinderpool's one and only savior. Well, other than Fireheart.

_How amazing will it be to call my mate a leader name?_ Cinderpool thought gleefully. Then she noticed Sandstorm glaring at her. Like always. Cinderpool could see that cat killing her when Fireheart announced them being mates.

"Well, are you coming or not? We've got to go!" Spottedleaf spat harshly.

Cinderpool realized that she was staring off into the dark colored sky and she wasn't paying attention to Spottedleaf.

"I- I'm coming!" She squeaked like a kit.

"Well, we'd better get a move on it. Let's go, Now!" Spottedleaf growled as she started down the path.

* * *

"Cinderpool, if you want to watch Fireheart's leader transition, be warned. He'll wince a lot and show a lot of pain, but that's good. It proves that he's strong enough and that he's getting his nine lives. If you want to watch, touch your nose on the moonstone," Spottedleaf told Cinderpool strictly as she walked to her side.

Cinderpool understood. She immediately bonked her head on the rock, whimpered, and closed her eyes to see a pale blue-gray cat.

"Bluestar! What're you doing here, in my... Dream?" Cinderpool asked courios

"Cinderpelt- er, Cinder_pool_, I am Bluestar, but I come from a different fate," She said.

Cinderpool didn't notice, but cocked her own head.

"A different…. Fate?"

For some reason, those words seemed familiar.

"Yes. I'd like to warn you about... A prophecy..." Bluestar-from-a-different-fate took a deep breath. "_Fire's mate, yet not Fire's mate, will be banished by the pooling Cinder_,"

A bright light flashed, and Cinderpool found herself looking at Fireheart. Bluestar-her Bluestar- touched his nose.

"And with this life, your last life, I give you nobility, certainty, and faith. USe these gifts well, Firestar," She murmured.

Firestar faded away as Cinderpool's eyes jolted open.

* * *

When they were back in camp, Cinderpool went straight to Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf, I'd like to ask you about something," Cinderpool cleared her throat.

"Yes?" The dark tortoiseshell questioned.

"Well, more like tell you about something. Bluestar- Uh... Well, she said that she was from a different fate-"

Spottedleaf's eyes darkened at those last words.

"She told me a prophecy and I want to know what it means and how it effects me. _Fire's mate, yet not Fire's mate, shall be banished by the pooling Cinder._ What does it, mean?"

Spottedleaf sighed.

"I'd like to tell Firestar about it, if you don't mind... But it can wait 'till the morning,"

Cinderpool was relieved that the medicine cat now knew about the prophecy, but the thought of there actually being a prophecy about Cinderpool bothered her... That, and the fact that there are other fates... Did it mean other worlds? In one of those fates, did Cinderpool get hit by a car?


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**OMG it worked!**

***Does a random happy dance***

**Firestar: Cinderpool, let's go KUH-RAAAY-ZEE!**

**Cinderpool: Yeah!**

**Noooo!**

**Firestar and Cinderpool: *takes a swig of rainbow crazy potion* DIANACUTIE99 DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

Chapter 6

A yelp echoed through the forest. Cinderpool was going through pain so immense, it made her shake violently. She saw Tigerclaw, whose face was contorted in fury and... Was that victory? Cinderpool saw that she was laying on the Thunderpath. It was as though the whole world had collapsed. Fire seemed to be spreading through her hind leg, so bad that her eyesight went red. The image shifted to where Cinderpool saw Firestar's eyes clouded in worry.

"_Cinderpaw, I'm afraid... You will never be a warrior_,"

The pain was worse than it was earlier. The pain, the worry, the hopelessness, all crashed down on Cinderpool at once.

_No!_ She thought. _I'll never reach my dream! No, this _can't _be happening!_

The scene changed again, and Cinderpool saw a badger leaping at her in an unfamiliar den stuffed with herbs. Cinderpool felt her flesh rip, a cat who was kitting and a cat who looked disturbingly like Tigerclaw yelling in anger. Only Cinderpool felt it coming. She knew the pain was going to happen, and the image faded away...

"Cinderpool! Wake up!"

Cinderpool's brother's amber gaze was fixed sternly on her.

"What?" Cinderpool asked.

"You were screaming things... Things like that you wouldn't become a warrior, or you knew your death was coming..." Brackenfur's hard eyes melted a little.

"You scared me,"

Cinderpool could see how that was possible. Sometimes it was as though a mouse stepping on a leaf could scare him!

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the high-rock!" Firestar shouted.

Cinderpool could hardly contain her excitement. The night before, they had both decided that it would be announced. Them being mates. The look on Sandstorm's face would be better than Cinderpool's first kill!

"I'd like to announce that I have taken on a mate," Firestar motioned with his tail a gesture only Cinderpool understood. She bounded up to the rock jutting out of the ground.

"Cinderpool and I have agreed,"

Sandstorm, sure enough, had a look of disbelief: At first, she glared at Spottedleaf, but most likely never thought of Cinderpool. Well, she certainly was mouse-brained!

Cloudpaw, Fernpaw, and Ashpaw were made apprentices, and Cinderpool was made Fernpaw's mentor. Graystripe was chosen as new deputy, and all was well.

* * *

"Cinderpool, I'd like to take you, Graystripe and Brackenfur on a hunting patrol," Firestar announced.

Graystripe and Brackenfur must've heard, for they bounded over.

"Okay!" Brackenfur chirped.

The four cats walked to the Sunningrocks together, where they paced and searched for prey. A loud roar broke the unusual silence.

"Badger!" Cinderpool squeaked.

"What? Oh!"

Firestar saw the black-and-white creature leap towards him, but it was too late. Cinderpool gave out a shriek and attacked the badger.

"Leave him alone!" She screamed.

She clawed at the badger's muzzle, but that seemed to only anger it. It threw Cinderpool off, who landed hard on her hind leg. She felt the familiar feeling of her dream, only it wasn't as bad, but she still gave out a loud yelp. She recognised Brackenfur's golden fur leaping in front of Cinderpool as the badger leaped in their direction. With a splatter of blood and a yell of fury and pain, she saw Brackenfur fall to the ground, he wasn't moving. Graystripe pounced on the badger, biting it's scruff hard until it yelped. With a scratch on the flat muzzle, Graystripe jumped off and had a mix of grief, anger and satisfaction in his eyes. The badger fled away, far away.

"Brackenfur!" Cinderpool squeaked.

She buried her nose in his tabby fur. The pain struck her harder than ever, the loss, the grief, the hopelessness. Brackenfur's eyes were barely opened, but he barely managed a small whisper.

"Cinderpool... Don't give up. I'll meet you... There,"

His head fell limp, and Cinderpool felt warm tears stream like a river down her face.

"No, don't leave me! I won't let them take you! Please, don't leave me!" She cried, all of her hope gone, even though she knew it was too late. She had lost her loyal brother.

"Cinderpool, there's nothing we can do..." Even Firestar's voice was shaky. "He's... gone,"

"What?" Graystripe spat. "No, I've trained him too much! He's gone too far! I was hoping that he could have an apprentice, and maybe- maybe-" He stopped

"Graystripe, he's gone. We should... Bring him to camp. Let Spottedleaf see him," Firestar ordered, his voice scratchy.

"I- I'll carry him," Graystripe's decision was muffled in the dead cat's fur.

"If you say so... M-May I help?" Cinderpool managed.

And together, the three cats made it back to camp, eyes filled with grief.

None of them noticed the emerald eyes glittering, narrowed, and hidden in the bush of juniper.

* * *

"Brackenfur? No! He can't be- be-" Frostfur spat her paws shivering.

She, now with silver specks on her muzzle, sobbed quietly over her loyal son's brave death.

"I was hoping he'd see his siblings... He died too young!" She sobbed silently.

"What, siblings?" Cinderpool's feeling of pain eased a little.

"Ah, yes. I- I'm pregnant again," Frostfur exclaimed, her eyes lightening up a little.

"And we've also had some reports of finding an abandoned loner kit at the edge of our territory. What do you think of her, Firestar?" Spottedleaf asked, coming to view with a little black-and-gray she-kit by her side.

"ThunderClan is in need of more cats. I say, we take her in. No kit deserved to starve without a mother. Goldenflower, what do you think about one more kit?" Firestar announced.

Spottedleaf wore a look of pure happiness. She obviously really liked the new kit.

"Ah, I'll take her in. I'll name her... hmm... Patchkit," Goldenflower decided, love filling her sweet, gentle, gaze.

"Well then, I'll call a Clan meeting," Firestar claimed, leaping atop the high-rock his gaze mixed with many emotions.

Cinderpool didn't need to wait for him to call, she sat in front of the rock jutting from out of the ground.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the high-rock!" Firestar called out loudly for every cat to hear.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**So, Cinderpool is-**

**Brackenfur: OMG! Is she gonna die?**

**No! She's not! And I thought **_**you**_ **died!**

**Brackenfur: I did, mouse-brain. You should know this, for you were the one who sent me to StarClan. On PURPOSE.**

**What, are you, like, Frankenstein's monster or something?**

**Brackenfur: Who's Frankenstein?**

***fish-slaps Brackenfur***

**Brackenfur: *shuts up and turns into nothingness***

**Thank you... Enjoy Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

Cinderpool was definitely not feeling well. She kept coughing and felt cold.

"Cinderpool, are you okay?" Firestar's asked, forest green eyes filled in worry.

"I am," Cinderpool managed before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Okay, maybe not,"

Firestar's gaze turned to something Cinderpool never expected... Fright?

"I'll tell Spottedleaf. She might be able to do something about it," He claimed, dashing to the medicine den.

Cinderpool followed her, aching like never before.

"Cinderpool, Firestar tells me about your symptoms. I think you might have..." Spottedleaf paused dramatically. "Whitecough," She eventually mumbled.

"Firestar, I'd like to speak to her alone.. About, you know, uh, Whitecough," Spottedleaf added quickly.

Firestar hesitated, but reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, of course," Firestar said as he walked out.

Once, he was out of sight, Spottedleaf's eyes glittered happily.

"Cinderpool, I think you're having kits. It's really quite obvious. The only thing... I wasn't lying about Whitecough, and you're quite young! Every cat knows that you were made a warrior early," The glitter faded in Spottedleaf's eyes.

"It can be fatal," She mumbled quietly.

Cinderpool felt grief strike her belly. At least she'd be seeing her brother soon, in Starclan.

"No, I can't die!" Cinderpool exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Hush, you won't," Spottedleaf replied sternly.

But from her eyes, Cinderpool could see that Spottedleaf wasn't really so sure.

"But... Spottedleaf, you said it could be fatal!" She pointed out, her paws shaking.

"I said that it _could_ be fatal, not that it is fatal," Spottedleaf said quickly as she kept turning her head.

Cinderpool was scared, though. Would she really, maybe, die?

* * *

Cinderpool woke up and immediately fell into a deep coughing fit. A few days had passed, her belly was bulging a little more, and Graystripe was in the medicine cat den, too.

"Could you keep the-" Graystripe choked on his own sentence, breaking into short, loud coughs. "Keep the noise of your hacking down?"

Cinderpool snorted.

"You're one to say," She commented.

"Do you mind explaining why your belly's so big, then? You're too young for kits!" Graystripe spat.

He had struck a hard spot.

"Well, why don't you mind your own business," Cinderpool snarled, immediately coughing again.

"Cinderpool, I don't mean to disturb your argument," Spottedleaf glared at Graystripe, catmint muffling her speech. "But you should have some catmint,"

When Cinderpool and Graystripe were done chewing the herb, a pale ginger head poked in the entrance.

"May I speak with Cinderpool?" Sandstorm asked.

"No, you mouse-brain! She's near Greencough. You can't pull her out of here!" Spottedleaf snapped.

"Just asking," Sandstorm grumbled, and her tabby head disappeared.

"She was always impatient... To think I began to befriend her..." Graystripe mumbled.

"Well, then, just shut up and get some rest!" Spottedleaf snapped.

Cinderpool's body ached for rest. It sounded like just about the best thing in the world! She closed her eyes to open them, looking at an exact replica of herself.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**I'm totally NOT sorry about the cliffhanger, guys... But I love you!**

**Cinderpool: Why did you make me about to die miserably, and see myself? You're mad!**

**I know I am! Thank you for the complement. I was even mad enough to create you!**

**Cinderpool: Say what now?**

**I do not own warriors, and Imma get myself a... *licks lips* COOKIE!**

**Cinderpool: Have you been on the cray-cray potion lately?**

**Yep! *takes a sip of a rainbow potion and eyes turn rainbow* AND DO TEH HARLEM SHAKE OF NYAN KITTEH!**

Chapter 8

"Why are you me- Or am I you? Why am I seeing myself?" Cinderpool panicked.

"Cinderpool, I believe that Bluestar- My Bluestar- has told you about other fates." The other Cinderpool said.

A pale blue-gray she-cat trotted into view.

"Yeah... But...?" Cinderpool shook her head. "No, this is just a dream,"

The other Cinderpool ignored her.

"Well, in my first fate, I was hit by that monster, couldn't become a warrior, and because of that monster, had to live life as a medicine cat. I really hated that. You know that both of us were really excited to become warriors.

"Anyways, my name is Cinderpelt. I was put to a new fate. Every decision you made, I made, too. We got along quite well because we're both me! I've been with this fate long enough for satisfaction, and am ready to separate, but don't

doubt that I'll visit you..."

Cinderpelt nodded, and both she and her Bluestar dissapeared.

Cinderpool was all alone, but she saw something she never thought she'd see. Red fog swirled in, mixed with the thick scent of blood. A scream sounded, and she heard the loud grumble of a monster...

_Cinderpelt's crippling! _Cinderpool thought. Another scream echoed, and the blood-fog cleared to see a crippled gray she-cat, wailing in pain and misery.

* * *

Cinderpool woke to an immense pain. She ached, and the kits kicking her belly did not help anything.

"Cinderpool, when you sleep, you're possibly worse than Firestar! He always moaned, either about Spottedleaf," Graystripe paused to look at the dappled medicine cat, whose fur bristled in embarrassment. "Destruction, or you. Mostly you,"

Cinderpool was annoyed.

"Well, it's not like you have dreams where yourself tells you what could've

happened, and what it'd be like!" Cinderpool snapped.

Then she realized how stupid she was to announce that.

"Not that I dream of that, or anything..." She added, a bit too fast.

"Whatever. You're madder than a hare. that's all I know, now," Graystripe's eyes brightened.

Cinderpool then broke into a hideous coughing fit.

"Spotted... Spottedleaf!" She managed.

"Oh, this is so bad... So bad.. Cinderpool, you know what else, but... I'm afraid you have Greencough!" Spottedleaf's eyes widened.

"_What_!" Snapped Cinderpool.

The pain racked her body. She, surely, was going to die.

"I'm afraid so," Spottedleaf's mew was barely a whisper.

It was as if Spottedleaf read her mind!

"Well, I'll- I'll fetch some catmint, you just rest here..."

* * *

Cinderpool opened her eyes to see herself again.

"Cinderpelt, why are you visiting me so soon?" She asked.

"Because I must warn you. You may be pregnant, sick, and almost to death, but you will be the one in the prophecy. Beware of Fire's mate, but not Fire's mate. She will do anything to get revenge,"

"You think I don't know that?" Cinderpool spat.

"Just saying," Cinderpelt grumbled.

"Good luck!"

Cinderpool woke to pain so bad that her eyes widened. It had been.. Several days since Cinderpelt's last visit...? She couldn't think straight.

"Spottedleaf... They're coming!" She rasped.

Spottedleaf was by her side right away.

Graystripe had left the medicine den one day ago, so that was lucky.

Spottedleaf rested her paws on Cinderpool's bulging belly.

"I'll say... five kits!" She announced.

"Well, just get them out!" Cinderpool snapped.

"Okay, okay. Bite this stick. It'll help when the pain comes. When it does, push! Use your instincts," Spottedleaf instructed.

And so she did. The pain made Cinderpool want to take down all of ShadowClan, even Brokenstar.

"It's a girl!" Spottedleaf announced after nipping the kit-sack.

The she-kit was smokey gray, just like her mother, but with bright orange patches. Both Cinderpool and Spottedleaf sighed at the wailing kit.

"Firestar!" Spottedleaf called.

The ginger tom's head poked in the medicine den at once.

"Oh! I'm coming!" He gasped.

"Lick the kit! Now!" Spottedleaf yelled.

And so Firestar did.

Cinderpool's body was racked with pain again.

"Push!" Spottedleaf meowed.

"I'm trying!" Cinderpool snarled.

A little ginger fluff-ball came out.

"It's a tom," Spottedleaf decided.

But the little tom did not squeal or wail. Cinderpool reached out a paw to him, but he did not move. Grief struck Cinderpool immediately.

"A dead one," She whispered.

Then the pain returned. The white-hot pain that made her yelp.

"PUSH!" Spottedleaf yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" Cinderpool shouted back.

A small gray tabby came out as Spottedleaf stated that it was a she-kit. Her eyes opened almost immediately, a startling mint-green.

"And... Two more to go! You can do it!" Spottedleaf's eyes brightened.

A spasm went through Cinderpool's body, making her cough and ache more than usual. A little red tortoiseshell came out.

"A tom," Spottedleaf muttered.

He had big black paws (big for a kit, at least) and ears, and his belly was a bright white.

Firestar murmured something that Cinderpool couldn't catch. Probably trying to name the kits, or get ideas, for Cinderpool had none.

And at last, a little dark ginger kit came out.

"A tom... A dead one," Spottedleaf whispered.

"Well, is that all?" Cinderpool asked.

The aching had faded away, and Cinderpool had stopped coughing. She didn't feel like she would at all, anymore. All she knew was that she was parched.

"Yes, it is," Spottedleaf assured her.

"I have some ideas," Firestar stated, and bristled in embarrassment. "For the names, I mean,"

"Go ahead. I have none," Cinderpool meowed.

"Cinderkit," Firestar prodded the little gray-and-orange she-kit. "You know, for her outstanding mother. You're tough, so Cinderkit should be," Firestar informed her.

"And Mintkit," He looked at the she-kit with the startling minty gaze. "You know why,"

"I have an idea," Spottedleaf said.

"Foxkit, for the tom. He's sturdy, and his russet-tinted tortoiseshell definitely reminds me of a fox,"

Spottedleaf looked sad, like she always wanted to have this moment, but with the kits her kits.

"Well, we'd better move Cinderpool to the nursery before the others get suspicious. I don't smell Greencough, and she no longer is acting like she has it," Spottedleaf decided.

"Okay," Cinderpool agreed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I'm sorry for the delay. It's just that-**

**Cinderkit: Dianacutie99's been too lazy to post our chapter!**

**Shut up! I haven't had enough time-**

**Mintkit: You have too! I agree with Cinderkit, you're too lazy. You wrote the whole of Chapter 10 before you posted this!**

**Foxkit: Yeah! Team Foxstar!**

**Cinderkit: Cinderstar!**

**Mintkit: Not this again...**

**Well, we'll fret about that later. Enjoy Chapter 9!**

**Mintkit, Foxkit, Cinderkit: *Argue but none is heard clearly because I shut the magical door on them***

Chapter 9

Cinderpool woke up to a small screech.

"Cinderpool! Foxkit's hogging all the moss again!"

She woke her eyes to see Cinderkit's big orange ones staring at her frantically. Cinderkit and Foxkit were playing with a large piece of moss, but began to argue, obviously.

"Cinderkit, you've opened your eyes!" Cinderpool exclaimed happily.

"I did? What color are they?" Cinderkit noticed, far too late.

"Orange. They remind me of your father's fur," Cinderpool replied. "And speaking of which, would you like to meet him?" She added.

Since the last moon, Foxkit had opened his eyes, which were quite startling. His right eye was hazel, but his left one was amber.

"Yes, yes!" Mintkit leapt to her small gray paws.

"We've heard so much about him!" Foxkit stated happily.

"Okay, then," Cinderpool meowed. "Firestar! The kits would like to say hi to you!"

Firestar appeared a few seconds later.

"Cinderkit, you've opened your eyes! So has Foxkit!" He noticed as he came in the small nursery.

"Well, uh..." Cinderkit's fur bristled in embarrassment.

"Wow, Patchkit is right! Your fur is orange as... As... As the spots on Cinderkit's pelt?" Mintkit claimed in awe.

"Well, I guess it is. I can see you three becoming brilliant warriors," Firestar purred.

"No, I wanna be Foxstar!" Foxkit puffed out his pale chest. "Just like you!"

Cinderkit's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of name is that? I'm gonna be Cinderstar!"

"It's a brilliant name!"

"Is not!"

"Is, too!"

"Foxkit, Cinderkit," Cinderpool sighed, giving Firestar an exhausted glance. "You'd both make great leaders, but you're kits now! You have quite some time. Focus on something smaller?"

Mintkit gave out a loud snort.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," She purred sarcastically. "Foxkit and Cinderkit think they'd be better than any cat, even StarClan!"

Mintkit's sibling glared at her, but Firestar laughed.

"Well, whatever you say. I'm going to have to organize the morning patrol, unless Graystripe wants to do that already," He sighed.

"Aww! G' bye, Firestar!" Cinderkit squeaked, to be knocked over by her brother.

"Hey! Don't knock me over!"

"I did not!"

"Cinderpool!"

* * *

"Cinderpool," Cried a weak voice.

"What?" Cinderpool snapped.

It had been a moon since Cinderpelt had visited her.

"I just want to say, congratulations on the kits!" The replica of Cinderpool's eyes glittered.

"That's it? Well, a tad bit late, I'll say! I love them, but they're nothing but trouble," Cinderpool spat.

"Whatever. Just be warned of-"

Cinderpelt was cut off by a dark voice.

"Fire's mate, but not Fire's mate, shall be banished by the pooling Cinder," It chanted, over and over again.

"Leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with that stupid prophecy!" Cinderpool shrieked.

"Fire's mate, but not Fire's mate, shall be banished by the pooling Cinder," The voice continued to chant.

"Go away!" Cinderpool screamed.

She woke up to something wriggling at her belly.

* * *

"Cinderpool, I'm hungry and bored!" Cried Cinderkit.

"Okay, but it's the middle of the night... Well, dawn, anyways. Just go back to sleep, and I'll feed you in the morning," Cinderpool promised.

"Cinderkit! Thanks for waking me up!" Foxkit yelled.

Mintkit stirred, rolled her eyes, and began bickering with her siblings. Soon, the whole nursery was awake, and Cinderpool wanted to claw off Foxkit's ears.

"Whoever's quieter and most obedient will get to explore camp with Firestar," Cinderpool claimed, annoyed.

Soon, all the kits were silent, and all was well.

"What's all the racket? StarClan could hear that bickering from how loud it is!" Snapped a tired and age-cracked voice.

"Yellowfang!" Cinderpool cried happily.

"Yes, it's me, but could you please quiet down your kits?" She snapped, orange eyes glittering in anger. "I was having a dream about meeting Raggedstar again!"

"Sorry!" Cinderkit held the word long. "But I was hungry, and then Foxkit- More like Foxface- ("Hey!" Foxkit whined) started arguing with me!"

"Cinderkit! Treat your brother with more respect!" Cinderpool scolded.

"Fine, but it's not my fault that he has as much of a brain as a mouse!" Cinderkit snorted.

She reminded Cinderpool how she was as a kit. Young and arrogant.

"Remember the pact?" She questioned.

That shut the kits right up.

"Cinderpool, may I meet your kits?" Asked a voice.

"Sandstorm, I won't let you lay one filthy paw on my precious!" Snarled Cinderpool.

"Just asking," Snorted the pale ginger she-cat.

"Go away, before I claw off your ears!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**Okay, so, my bestie, BFF has been trying to get me to use indentation, which I very rarely ever use- EVER!**

**Cinderpool: OMFG, it's a miracle!**

**Shut up! So, anyways, don't be that surprised.**

**Cinderpool: Well, I am.**

**Firestar: Hun, I am surprised too.**

**Cinderpool: Get the f**k away from me!**

**Sorry about the racy language... Um... Firestar and Cinderpool have been having some real problems lately... So, Read and find out!**

**Firestar: Dianacutie99-**

**Cinderpool: No! Foxhearts like you don't deserve to even say it! Don't you dare say it, Fire-**

**Firestar: *shrugs and rolls eyes* Dianacutie99 doesn't own warriors cats, Erin Hunter does-**

**Cinderpool: ****, you son of a *****, you! *creates a nick in his ear and cusses more that you can't hear because I shut the door on them***

**So, um, enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"Cinderpool, when will I be an apprentice?" Asked Cinderkit, hr eyes gleaming with impatiently.

"Patience, my sweet. You'll be a apprentice in about three moons" Cinderpool cooly replied.

She was finally getting used to being a mother. Once the kits hit two moons, they were much easier to handle, and now that they were three moons, it was so easy that Cinderpool was finding it easier to raise the nightmares of fluff.

"But I wanna be an apprentice right _now_," Cinderkit moaned.

"Well, you will be soon, so we can have it to wait. At least you won't have to wait for twelve moons!" Cinderpool tried to cheer up her young kit. "Besides, I bet that you'll make a brilliant warrior. The best of the best, maybe even better than Firestar!"

Cinderkit leapt to her paws immediately. "Yeah, Team Cinderstar!" She cheered happily, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"No, Foxstar!" Foxkit disagreed as he stirred from his sleep, his hazel eye closed.

"Whatever. I just wanna be the Deputy," Mintkit replied sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"Cinderpool?" Called a voice from outside.

_Firestar! What could he want at this time of night?_ She thought lazily as she stiffled a yawn.

"I'm coming!" She meowed back as she carefully pulled herself up.

"Cinderpool, where're you going?" Asked Foxkit as he stumbled to get up.

"Frostfur can take care of you. Your father wants me," She replied as she gave Frostfur a nod.

"Okay!" Chirped Mintkit, who was fully awake now.

Cinderpool bounded over to Firestar. She couldn't wait to hear what he needed to tell her. Was it important? She began to worry. What if something terrible happened?

* * *

"Cinderpool," Firestar nodded his greeting.

"What is it?" Asked Cinderpool, already missing her little fur balls.

"StarClan told me to go on a quest. They told me that I need a cat that I keep close, so I chose you," Firestar paused, happiness in his eyes. "I thought that you were the closest to my heart,"

Fury rose like bile in Cinderpool's throat immediately. "But what about the kits?!" She shrieked angrily, "What do you care about more, the kits or a pathetic dream that you had?"

Firestar hesitated, which made Cinderpool's anger increase even more.

"You don't care at all," Cinderpool growled darkly, "You don't care about the kits at all, you pathetic excuse for a leader! You- You- Foxheart!" Cinderpool rose her voice angrily.

"No, it's not-" He started

"It's not what?" Cinderpool interrupted, her claws deep into the ground.

She had had enough. As she stormed out of the den, she began to feel slightly guilty for insulting her mate like that, but blocked it immediately. What mattered most to her were the living kits, not a bunch of dead mouse-brains.

She was interrupted by a scream in the nursery and a golden shape bumping into her, dropping a small gray shape... Mintkit!

"Mintkit! Cinderkit! Foxkit!" Cinderpool yelled, picking up the little gray fluff-ball by the scruff. The golden figure dashed out of camp.

She stormed into the small den to find Frostfur's body... Frostfur's body stained in red.

"Frostfur!" Cried Cinderpool.

She dropped Mintkit in her nest, who was mortified, and pushed her muzzle into Frostfur's shiny white coat.

"No, you can't be gone! StarClan, don't do this to me! You've taken away my other kits, too, haven't you?!" Cinderpool shouted at the sky, grief slowly becoming anger, fury, hatred.

"Cinderpool!" Graystripe's head poked in the nursery. "What is- Oh, no!"

Before he could call for Firestar, Cinderpool calmly muttered,

"No. I've had enough of that leader. I just need to be alone,"

And so she was in less than a second. She sat, nose still buried in cooling fur, sobbing harder than ever before.

* * *

"Cinderpool, I'll help you find the others. I know you're mad at me, but the kits do matter, even if you don't think that I agree with that," Firestar brushed his fiery coat against Cinderpool's smokey one.

She immediately jumped away from him, trying to avoid speaking to him.

"I'd much rather have Graystripe and Frostfur help me... If Frostfur were still with us," Cinderpool muttered darkly.

Graystripe had become closer to her than Firestar in less than a night. He even slept in the nursery with her and watched the last remaining kit. He was acting like Firestar should be, but Firestar was too proud, too foxhearted, too independent, even for her sake, even for their kits sake! No doubt, if he had his way, he'd just ditch Cinderpool and her last kit.

"I'll fetch him..." Firestar said more, but Cinderpool tried not to listen, and succeeded.

* * *

Soon, Graystripe was side-by-side with Cinderpool, searching for the kits, when Graystripe stiffened.

"I smell something... Somecat..." He meowed.

Cinderpool sniffed at the air, and found a really familiar and joyful smell, mixed with the scent of very strong fear-scent.

"M-My kits!" She stammered happily.

"Wait," Graystripe's tail flicked. "I smell RiverClan,"

Cinderpool hadn't noticed, but they were on the forest near RiverClan borders. Sure enough, they had taken the sunningrocks... Again.

A voice sounded from behind them.

* * *

"And you won't get your precious kits back Cinderpool, until you and you Clan give up the Sunningrocks!" The voice said.

Cinderpool turned to find a golden tom with a crooked jaw.

"Crookedstar!" Graystripe snarled. "How dare you!"

"Fairly protective over Cinderpool and her kits," Crookedstar taunted. "Maybe you should ask Firestar if you could take her as your mate?"

"I knew that most RiverClan were selfish," Graystripe muttered. "But I never imagined such a wonderful cat's father to be, too!"

That got Crookedstar to look confused, and then furious.

"Well, I never expected that a she-cat like my Silverstream would choose such a terrible ThunderClan cat!" His eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "Like _you_! You broke her heart, it was you who made her jump in the river, no intention of swimming!"

Graystripe's eyes clouded with grief.

"Well, I found a new love, one that I could actually see without being yelled at, but... I guess I can't"

Now Cinderpool was confused. It slowly dawned on her that Graystripe loved her!

"I'd be more than happy to have a mate who actually cares about our kits! All Firestar cares about is StarClan!" Cinderpool wanted to say, but kept quiet.

It wouldn't help if she fretted aloud about Firestar right then. Cinderpool had her kits to rescue!

"Graystripe," She said calmly. "I think we can talk about this later, but now we have to focus on my kits!"

"Right, the kits," He muttered.

"Cinderpool?" Croaked a voice.

"Yeah, that's her!" Said the other.

* * *

"Foxkit! Cinderkit!" Cinderpool cried frantically. "Try to claw his ears!"

"But you told us that it's not nice!" Cinderkit replied.

"Well, imagine that scary cat that's near you as a badger!"

Crookedstar mewled in protest, but didn't have the time. Talk about kit power. Cinderkit was clawing at Crookedstar's eyes (Which were closed, but the eyelids were bloody), and Foxkit was tackling his ears, dangling from the golden tom's crooked jaw.

"Get off of me, you cruel, mangy-" Crookedstar growled. "Ah, my jaw!"

Foxkit had abandoned his ears, for he couldn't reach them, and sank his thorn-sharp teeth into Crookedstar's jaw.

"Go Foxkit!" Whooped Graystripe, who was laughing.

"No, go Cinderstar!" Cinderkit said between nips at Crookedstar's tail.

"Agh! I give up!" Crookedstar exclaimed, frustrated. "But I will get revenge... Perhaps I'll show you, Graystripe, what it feels like to lose your love... And her kits one day..."

And with that, the ugly golden tabby retreated to his own territory. Once Cinderpool got a look at her kits, she gasped. They had claw marks everywhere on their fur (Which were matted with blood), and their fur was almost as ragged as Yellowfang's.

"What did he do to you?" She asked frantically, licking Foxkit's fur.

"He attacked us and made us sleep in a hole in the ground... And he forced us to eat fish!" Cinderkit wrinkled her nose.

"Eww!" Agreed Foxkit.

"Oh, how terrible! He wasn't like this before... I'd bet that Silverstream's death drove him mad," Graystripe muttered, now carrying Cinderkit to ThunderClan camp.

Cinderpool was doing the same with Foxkit.

"Cinderpool, I can walk!" He protested, but didn't wriggle.

And like that, the four cats disappeared into the forest.


End file.
